vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayaka Kagari
|-|Base = |-|Witch Suit = Summary Ayaka Kagari is the female protagonist of Witchcraft Works. She is known as "Princess" by many female students due to her intelligence and high grades, which makes her the most popular girl at Tougetsu Academy. Ayaka is Kazane Kagari’s foster daughter, the chairwoman of the school who also happens to be head of "Workshop Witches." Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher with magic | 8-B | At least 8-B likely higher Name: Ayaka Kagari, Princess, Fire Witch, Ignition Magician Origin: Witchcraft Works Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Witch. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Immortality (Type 2), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Regeneration (High-Low), Invisibility (Her witch suit makes her invisible to normal humans), Flight via Broom | Same as before plus Petrification | Same as before except Immortality, Regeneration, and Petrification, plus Flight, Skilled Swordswoman, Summoning (Can summon a Dragon and a sword) Immunity to Petrification Attack Potency: Building level physically (Destroyed a giant golem with only fists and kicks), higher with magic (Able to destroy giants familiars) | City Block level (Far superior to Kasumi Comparable to Kazane) | At least City Block level, likely higher (She easily defeated Medusa and Weekend. Far superior to before) Speed: Superhuman (Witch's costume gives her superhuman abilities), possibly Subsonic (Saved Honoka from being crushed by a building, before he could realize it) | At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic | At least Superhuman, possibly Subsonic Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human | Regular Human Striking Strength: Building Class (Easily destroyed a Golem) | Building Class | Building Class Durability: Building level (Able to resist attacks from giant entities), but every damage received is canceled and regenerated while she is near Honoka | City Block level (Tanked attacks from Kazane) | City Block level (Managed to take blows from Medusa) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Superhuman (She can fight with several witches without being exhausted, and even after a long battle with Weekend, she was supposed to need rest, and she was still able to defeat five witches at once) Range: Several meters | Hundred of meters | Hundred of meters Standard Equipment: Her witch suit, which slightly improves physical abilities and makes her invisible to normal humans. Her broom, and a sword (She can summon a sword) Intelligence: High, she is the best student in the academy, having the highest grades. In addition, he has great knowledge in hand-to-hand combat. Weaknesses: She loses her invincibility if she is far from Honoka, so her power becomes a little lower and her regeneration does not work. In addition, any damage that Honoka receives, will be transferred to her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Attacks:' She is able to create various fire attacks, ranging from fireballs, to various explosions, or the ability to increase body temperature and modify heat. *'Millon Clover:' A skill in which she throws a great hot wave, which subsequently explodes everything in a range close to her. *'Dragon Summon' *'Sword Summon' Key: Witch | Possessed by Medusa | Overdrive or Evermillion's Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Flight Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Witchcraft Works Category:Tier 8 Category:Schoolgirls